High School Days
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Having a 'normal' high school life in an international academy is not a piece of cake, no?/Y-Yes, I'm Yanagi Sawada, the new student from Japan./…Here goes nothing…!/I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, by the way!/male characterXfem-Tsuna/Warn: ooc-fem!Tsunayoshi Sawada, AU, slight ooc may occur./1 of ?/Beta-ed by CieloFiamme./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**A/N: Ahaha, I hope this won't be _too_ cliched—or even _too_ predictable. ^^;**

**And also, this is for a _certain someone_ that wanted me to change his/her mind about his/her aspect about _most_ of fem-Tsuna fanfictions here. Hope you like it. ^^**

* * *

**Summary:** Having a 'normal' high school life in an international academy is not a piece of cake, no?/"Y-Yes, I'm Yanagi Sawada, the new student from Japan."/…Here goes nothing…!/"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, by the way!"/

* * *

**Beta-ed by CieloFiamme. (I just need to say; thank you to you, again, Cielo-_san_. Seriously, you're an awesome BR. ^^)**

**And if you see any other typo(s) and/or grammatical typo(s) in here; it's all my fault. Thank you. ^^**

* * *

Hamaguri Academy is a prestigious academy that was made by the famous Vongola Group, a company that handled many divisions; such as industrial, transportation, mines, politics, and many more.

It was said, that the Vongola Group consisted of 7 main powerful _and_ influential companies; the **Storm**, the **Rain**, the **Lighting**, the **Sun**, the **Cloud**, the **Mist**, and last—but the most powerful and head of the Vongola—the **Sky**.

In all truthfulness, the Vongola was one, and only one. However, due to the sudden increase in the company's fame, it was agreed by the original founders that the Vongola would be divided into seven different divisions, yet, still be ruled by the CEO of Vongola, the Sky.

…Back to the point.

Hamaguri Academy was built under the careful watch of the prominent Eighth Boss of the Vongola Group of Company, Daniela Vongola and caught the eye of many from all over the world, even before it was even finished.

After it was finished; many elites and upper-classed individuals enrolled. As it was built by **the** famous Vongola, getting accepted there would boost their status with the elite. Many high-classed societies attended the school for the status impact rather than for the remarkable education.

Many had applied, and yet most were rejected. The amount of rejections earned many—**and many**—complaints from the vetoed elites and upper-classed groups. They asked why their children were not accepted by the school. Some even had the guts to try to bribe their way into the acceptance list.

But the Vongola was one of those few influential companies that wanted quality rather than money. Like the Cavallone and the Simon, they preferred the hardworking, rather than those led on by the promise of fame.

They gave chances towards the middle—and sometimes even lower-classed and minor people; those who had strong wills and talents were allowed to attend there every year, through scholarships and fully paid school fees that they could not be able to pay for the education and such in the school.

The Vongola was everything but unfair and greedy—perhaps they were in the past, but let's not go there.

So the rest was on the children. Are they strong willed like their seniors, or the mama's boy/girl they have been raised to be?

…Ahem.

Hamaguri Academy is located near one of the main headquarters of the Vongola Group in Italy, and is separated by a thick, tall _and _security-tight wall, and surrounded by a shallow river.

Those caught sneaking inside the HQ without permission from the higher-ups will be punished to the highest penalty by the Disciplinary and/or Liquidation Committee; maybe even by the Principal, if the situation highly call for it.

…Moving on.

Hamaguri Academy is divided into three divisions; Elementary, Middle and High School. Therefore, the size of the academy is large. Thus, the Principal decided to make it compulsory for the students to live in the academy dorms, and learn to become more independent and mature during their stay.

The academy consists or a large and tall building; for administrative and learning purposes for all school divisions, a large and tall dorm; for the students of all three divisions and a large and tall—_again_—canteen and training area. There are many more, but we will continue this another time.

The formal education here is similar to other schools, but Hamaguri had a lesson or two—or even _more_—that is only taught here.

There are also many extracurricular activities there. Examples of some being the Science Club, Photography Club, Art Club, and such.

Hamaguri has received many awards from said extracurricular activities; making them well-known by the world to not only have an excellent learning curriculum but also a vast and experienced non-formal-educational system.

The name "Hamaguri" Academy; unknown to the public; came from the fact that most of the Vongola CEOs loved anything that is—or has the theme—Japanese.

"Vongola" means "clam" in Italian, thus the Eighth Boss of the Vongola named the academy "Hamaguri" which also means "clam" in Japanese.

As the Ninth Boss of the Vongola could not watch over the academy, even though the school was located near one of the main Vongola HQ, due to his old age, the Principal was elected to be the CEO of the CEDEF.

There would be more for me to explain, but we will continue this another time. I hope you would enjoy your study—and stay—here, at the Hamaguri Academy.

Sincerely, the head of the Arcobaleno Council;

Luce.

* * *

**High School Days**

**Inspired by "****Absurdities****" by dance in storm.**

**Rated: T**

**Main pairing: male character/fem-Tsuna**

**Warn: ooc-fem!Tsunayoshi Sawada, AU, teen!Arcobaleno, teen!Varia, slight ooc may occur, crack and absurd pairing(s), cursing and/or swearing, failed friendship/drama/adventure/romance, absurd.**

**Disc: I do not own KHR. I only own my ocs.**

**You may guess which one is the main pairing, and which ones are just hints and fan-service.**

**I'm sorry if the plot and/or setting(s) are the same as yours. But this is purely from my own imagination, and for self-interest only.**

**Lastly, enjoy.**

* * *

Yanagi Sawada looked once more at the Hamaguri Academy brochure printed on fancy paper, of which she will be attending from now on.

**The** Hamaguri Academy.

It was always her dream to go to the said academy. (Technically, _she_ could go there any time _she_ wanted; but since _she_ was home schooled since five, she couldn't. Not until now, that is.) And here she was; in front of the main building of the academy.

It was a humongous, tall, and—_somewhat_—classy and elegant looking building; many trees, bushes, and flowers decorated the surroundings of said building. It was coloured in a pastel white, with hints of pallid brown and red. There were also many limousines in front of the building, but most were parked at the building's parking grounds.

Not that she would complain; she was _also_ driven there by a _small_ limousine herself.

…_I think it's four or maybe five stories long._ Yanagi—or Yagi, a nickname she received from her family—thought randomly after looking up and down the building for more than ten times.

She shook her head slowly, making her untameable hair more…undomesticated…in the process. She went inside the large building; taking deep breaths before pushing through the huge doors.

Her shy and clumsy nature may unnerve if she wasn't calm; even though she could maintain her posture; one could never been too cautious about her own poise, right?

…_here goes nothing…!_ She gulped; her soft brown eyes looking at the administrative receptionists.

The receptionist looked at her with a warm smile.

"May I help you?" she asked politely. Yanagi nodded.

"Y-Yes, I'm Yanagi Sawada, the new student from Japan." The blonde haired woman nodded, typing some words on to her computer; before pressing a number on the telephone beside the computer. After a couple of seconds of beeping sounds, it was answered.

"Sir, the new transfer student, Miss Yanagi Sawada, is here."

A brief pause.

"…of course, sir. I'll send her there right away."

Another beep resounded through the empty hallway, disconnecting the call.

The woman replaced the phone into its original place before smiling at her again.

"Miss Sawada, the Principal will be seeing you now. His office is on the fifth floor, in front of the elevator."

"T-Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome."

With a slight nod, Yanagi turned on her heels and walked towards the elevator. Pressing the button up, she waited until the elevator came.

There were three elevators there, lined up next to the receptionists' desks.

DING

_Ah, it's already here._ She thought, walking into the elevator.

"T-The fifth floor please." The elevator operator nodded, pressing the number "5" button of the elevator.

She hummed a soft tune and tapping her Marie school shoes softly to the beat of the tune as a way to pass a bit of time in the elevator.

DING

"We are here, miss." The elevator operator informed as the door opened.

"T-Thank you, sir." She stepped out from the said elevator as the raven haired man smiled.

"You're welcome, miss." The door closed after that.

Averting her eyes from the elevator, she took another deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Miss Yanagi Sawada?" A light brown haired woman asked her.

Yanagi's eyes jerked open, surprised by the sudden voice.

"Y-Yes?" She fidgeted with the hem of her uniform blazer; embarrassed by her own actions earlier.

"My name is Oregano, and I'm the Principal's secretary. He will be seeing you now, Miss Sawada." The woman said with a kind smile; gesturing her free hand—she was holding a manila folder in the other—towards said office's door.

Nodding; Yanagi gave the woman a thank you. She took another deep breath to calm herself. Her big soft shaded brown eyes closed for a moment, before opening them slowly, revealing a pair of narrow deep shaded brown orbs.

Her body became steady and professional-like. The change was so natural, it seemed like she was skilled when it came to becoming more serious or mature looking in front of anyone.

She was ready to meet the principal.

_…Here goes nothing…!_ She knocked on the door, waiting for a confirmation to go in.

"Come in." A deep reply was heard, as she opened the door revealing the figure of the dirty-blond haired principal, sitting behind the mahogany desk on a big leather chair.

He had a calming, yet superior aura surrounding him. A big smile was plastered on his middle-aged face as he waited for the girl to close the double doors and to sit in front of his desk.

Yanagi closed the door softly after taking a few steps inside. She sat facing the principal; her calm composure still intact.

"…I see you've just arrived, Miss Sawada?" A rhetorical question came from the man; as she nodded in response.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago, sir."

"…so you haven't properly observed the whole academy, I presume?"

Another nod.

"Yes, I came right after registering myself, sir."

"…You didn't even settle yourself at your new dorm first?"

"Yes."

"…would you like some tea, Miss Sawada?"

"No thank you sir. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

There was a pregnant silence between the two. Then the man sighed.

"…you know, it's kind of awkward if we speak like we just met today; even though we are related and speak to each other many times, Ya-_chan_." He said to her; even then she wore her monotonous, not even smiling at the comment.

"A few _unexpected_ times, to be exact, sir." Yanagi corrected, compelling the man to sigh once more.

"…right;" a pause. "And how could you talk so flatly towards your own father, Ya-_chan?_! I thought you love your own father! How can you be so cruel?!" The man comically cried in his seat after his sudden out burst; muttering something about, "my little Ya-_chan_ is so cruel to her own daddy!" or something along those lines.

Yanagi exhaled exasperatedly.

"We're _technically_ outside of Vongola property, sir. We agreed that anyone I know, anyone who recognizes me as the daughter of the CEO of the CEDEF and Principal of the Hamaguri Academy or great-great-great-great granddaughter of the First Boss of the Vongola, aka one of the primary founders—or anyone from the Vongola **must** act like we don't know each other."

"**An****d** treat me like any other _normal_ students here. **No** special treatment, remember _Otou-san_?" She glared at her father, Iemitsu Sawada, for acting so childish due to their outspoken pact a few years ago.

Well, she just wanted to have a **normal** high school life before going back to **that** place again. She mentally shuddered.

Iemitsu sniffed, "But Ya-_chan_! What if someone's going to bully you?! **Here**! Of all places! They need to know who they're messing with if they want to stay here!" He blurted out suddenly, a fiery background bursting behind him.

Yanagi only sweat-dropped at the scene.

"_Otou-san_, there _is_ no bullying in _here_, remember? And even if they do, they would **surely** be punished by the Disciplinary or Liquidation Committee, right?" She reasoned. Surely, no **sane** person would want to be punished by either of the said committees, right? Her father was so paranoid these days.

Her father sighed in defeat, "…if you say so, Ya-_chan_."

Yanagi felt a small smile forming onto her face.

"Thank you—"

"but if I ever heard of you being bullied here, I would tell them and expel them right away, okay Ya-_chan_?"

Another sigh escaped from the girl before she nodded. "Of course, _Otou-san_. Now, can I be excused to my new dorm please?"

"Ahaha, right. Off you go sweetie~ your room is on the fortieth floor in the dorm building. It has the number "27" on it." Her father informed her as he gave her a red and black bracelet with a small orange number "27" charms hanging off the bracelet.

She raised one of her eyebrows slightly after catching—and examining—the small object on her palm.

"It's your room and student access card. Well, somewhat like that." He shrugged. "You just put that charm on the scanner of the door and _voilà_! It's yours until graduation!"

"…well, it's actually already yours since the beginning of the making of the academy…and will still be yours even after you graduated from here…" He muttered under his breath.

Yanagi deadpanned at Iemitsu's absurd explanation, but just nodded.

"Thank you for your time, sir." She got up and shook his hand.

He grinned, "You're welcome, sweetie—I mean Miss Sawada!"

Yanagi smiled and left the office with a soft thud.

* * *

_…Uh let's see, _Otou-san_ said my dorm is on the fortieth floor of the dorm building; and has the number "27" on it._ She thought nervously.

The charm on her bangle jingled, her free arm carrying one of her orange suitcases (the rest of her belongings would be delivered directly to her dorm).

Yanagi was looking up and down the dorms' building (it was connected to the main building—and many others—by a small walking concrete pavement, so she had walked there after getting her one of her suitcases), it was just like the main building, only taller and a bit bigger—it contained all of the students from the three divisions after all.

The building was surrounded by much greenery, making it looked more fresh for the students. The building's colour was sunshine yellow, with hints of pale green and brown on it. It looked modern too, unlike the main building—which was a classy and elegant looking one.

She walked in and saw a blonde haired woman in front of it.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student to the high school division, yes?" the woman asked.

Yanagi nodded. "Yes, the principal told me that my dorm is on the fortieth floor, ma'am."

The woman smiled, "Oh please, just call me Sandra, dear. 'Ma'am' sounds too old for me."

"O-okay, Miss Sandra." She replied.

"By the way, I'm the landlady of this dorm. So if you have any questions, just ask okay?" Yanagi nodded once more.

"Alright then, the elevator is on the right. Make sure that charm bracelet of yours doesn't get lost, or else you won't be able to go to your dorm—and have to stay with me—or use any of the academy's facilities for a while, okay?" Yanagi nodded again, and thanked the kind woman; pressing the button "up" of the elevator.

DING

She stepped inside, pressing the number "40" of the elevator. But before she even pushed the "close" button, a running teen waved at her while shouting, "hey! Wait up!"

Inwardly nodded, she waited until the said teen entered the elevator.

"Phew! Thanks! You just saved my butt just now!" the teen grinned to her, thanking her for her earlier actions as the door closed behind him.

She blinked at the odd sentence back there, but shrugged it off and smiled at him.

"You're welcome." A slight pause, "so, which floor are you going to?"

The teen grinned once more, "the fortieth, please!"

Yanagi widened her eyes a bit, "e-eh? You're also going to that floor? Me too actually…"

The teen stared at her in confusion, before grinning because of a certain reminder earlier from the landlady.

"Oh! You must be that new girl that everyone from the high school division was talking about for the last couple of weeks!"

She blushed, _t-the whole high school division was talking about __**me**__?!_

He held out a hand, "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, by the way!"

"Y-Yanagi Sawada…" she shook his hand, still blushing.

"…Sawada…? Are you related to the principal, Iemitsu Sawada; Sawada-_san_?"

_Hiie! Someone had already found out my relation with _Otou-san_! And it's not even day one!_ The brunette thought, starting to get panicky inside. But her outer side just gave him an awkward laugh.

"A-ahaha, d-don't be r-ridiculous, Y-Yamamoto-_san_. T-there is n-no w-way a p-plain J-Jane l-like m-me w-would h-have s-such f-father i-in s-such a h-high p-position; l-like t-the p-principal."

Her eyes looked anywhere except his eyes. "A-and b-besides, 'Sawada' is a _pretty_ c-common surname in Japan…" _…right?_ She was not so sure anymore.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Sorry for jumping into conclusions, Sawada-_san_." Takeshi said, with a hint of regret in his voice. But Yanagi shook her head.

"I-it's n-no biggie, Y-Yamamoto-_san_. A-anyone w-would think the s-same if they heard m-my name." _…but I hope_ that _won't happen again…_ She mentally added.

"Ahaha, if you say so, Sawada-_san_."

DING

"Ah! We're here already." He took a step out, and looked back at her; who had also came out from the elevator.

"So I guess; I'll be seeing you around, Sawada-_san_!" He grinned, before running to the left.

Yanagi blinked once -and twice- before sighed in relieve and looked at the hallway.

The walls were coloured in bright green and black, with a bit of white. In front of her was two bright red and blue name-plates; showing which room numbers are on which side—it was divided in two because of the hallway, yet reunited again at the other side of the building. It looked modern, decent, clean, **and** normal enough, right?

"Hmm, the number 00 to 32 is on the right, and the number 33 to 66 is on the left. Then right it is." She mumbled, as she walked down the right hallway, searching the numbers on each name-plate on the doors carefully.

"…29, 28, 27." She stopped in front of a modern looking door that has a small scanner on the left side of the door. She put her number "27" charm onto the scanner, and after a few seconds the door opened, revealing a pastel orange room.

The bathroom was small, yet glistened in a pristine white, and was nestled near the door. A desk sat by the window overlooking a garden and seemed steady enough. Her queen-sized bed laid opposite a 7-inch plasma TV, and were covered by crème and orange covers. A small mahogany night stand rested beside the bed, and a small fridge was located beside the television.

It was a rather normal looking room, which means her father hadn't messed up this room…yet.

Dropping her suitcase onto the said bed, she groaned.

"This is going to be a **very** long school year." She muttered, before collapsing on top of the bed.

* * *

**Extra Footnotes:**

**Since I couldn't have just put ****Yanagi Sawada****'s appearance and/or other details in the story; I'll be writing it here. With along some of the other details that couldn't be written there.**

* * *

**Yanagi Sawada**

**A fifteen year-old girl, who has a back-length soft brown hair—there are a few spikes on top of her head, making it somewhat wild-, big soft shaded brown eyes, and has the skin like any other Asians—slightly yellow. **

**She is about 153 cm and weighs about 41.5 kg. A small and short body, and doesn't have any particularly attractive features, just like her canon self.**

**Her personality is between shy-timid-clumsy and mature-professional-straight forward-calm attitude. **

**But she would mostly go to the latter if meaning to meet someone important. This is due to her being nurtured in a very high-classed society as the daughter of the CEO of CEDEF and descendant of the First Boss of the Vongola, thus making her adapt to the business-like life. **

**As for her shyness, it was because she was home schooled since 5. And because of that, she didn't have any friends that are the same age. **

**Her introverted nature would only appear if she was in panic or nervous, so most of the time she wouldn't be shy-timid-clumsy.**

**As for her name, it came from the surname of Yoshiyasu Yanagisawa. He was a favourite of Tsunayoshi Tokugawa. (I was trying to find one of the wives of Tsunayoshi Tokugawa, but couldn't find any. So I used him, aka Yoshiyasu Yanagisawa, instead.) **

**So, even though Iemitsu couldn't name his daughter according to the Sawada family's tradition, it still connected to the Tokugawa Shoguns. And also "Yanagi"—**_**literally**_**—means "the Willow tree".**

* * *

**The students' uniform**

**This will be informed in the next chapter.**

* * *

**T****he bracelets**

**Because the school wants to use portable, convenient and high-tech permanent records or student identification cards, the bracelets were made. The bracelets are identified by scanners.**

**The bracelets' colours are divided by three, because of the divisions, and two, because of the gender.**

**Red is for girls, while blue is boys.**

**Black is for the high school division students, brown is for the middle school division students, while green is for elementary school division students.**

**The charms that have the students' room number has a mini microchip that has the students' SIN (Student Identification Number) and a tracking devise planted in it. And just like what my OC "Sandra" said, if the students lose them; they wouldn't be able to use any of the academy's facilities and/or getting inside their room for a while (2-3 months, because of administration and paperwork procedures), until they get a new one, that is.**

**There is also a small book-shaped charm; the colour is based on their divisions. It contains the students' permanent records. Other details and/or information about this kind of charm would be explained in the next chapter.**

**There are other kinds of charms, but those were the most common ones.**

* * *

**The dorms' building**

**It has 43 floors and the first 40 floors have 66 rooms. The 41st floor is for the Arcobaleno Council and their partners' rooms, which has 20 rooms. On the top floor is only an outdoor park.**

_(Quick B/N, what about the 42nd floor?)_

**(It's the outdoor park, Cielo-_san_.)**

**I'll be using English based flooring; as for the Ground floor, there is a small canteen, a kitchen, a do-it-your-self Laundromat, a mini library/study room, and the landlady's room.**

**The dorm is divided into four divisions; the elementary school division (floor 1 to 14), the middle school division (floor 15 to 28), the high school division (floor 29 to 40), and the Arcobaleno Council division (floor 41).**

**Other details and/or information would be explained in the next chapter.**

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha; finally finished after writing this for—I don't know—two-three weeks, perhaps? ^^; If you have any questions–or just want to say "hi" or maybe give some suggestions/constructive review–just PM me or review. ^^**

**And for the updating schedule (if you even ask, that is...); I don't know. Both me and Cielo-_san_ are busy with school (I'm starting school again this 15th July), so don't expect quick updates. But I assure you, I shall make longer chapters to make up for those slow updates. ^^**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 10.07.2013]**

* * *

Changed "plain Mary" into "plain Jane", as Cielo-_san_ pointed out; and edited some words. [Jakarta, 12.07.2013]

**Again**; edited some words. [Jakarta, 08.08.2013] Added the warn AU. [Jakarta, 10.08.2013] Edited some minor bits [Jakarta, 22.10.2013]


End file.
